


[DOUJINSHI] Xmas Chaos - La malédiction de Noël

by BlackLemonJuice



Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: Body Swaps, Doujinshi, Gen, M/M, calendrier de l'avent, event de noël
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLemonJuice/pseuds/BlackLemonJuice
Summary: Un scenario cliché... des développements stupides... des smourbiff... du kawaii... et même un extrait du fanzine de gaea... tout ça et même plus encore dans le doujin : xmas chaos, la malédiction de Noël ! (oui je suis nulle en résumés :p) Mon premier doujinshi ! Si vous préférez le lire en HD, je l'ai posté sur mon dA : Mon deviantArt





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous voulez ! ^^
> 
> Si vous voulez voir plus de fanarts Noob que j'ai fait : [Mon tumblr Noob](http://bljnoob.tumblr.com/)


End file.
